A discovery
by The Magician G
Summary: Yay. It is a tournament fic... :D


Ginger Bread walked through the empty halls of the Melone base, again, searching for something to pass his time faster, so an idea popped into his mind.

'Maybe I should visit the lame captain. ~ . . . Well, surely he should be busy; however, I need to check information about our squad.' Nodding at his thoughts, he whistled and headed to Glo Xinia's room.

The halls of the Melone base were actually pretty silent, and there were only a few people there, but Ginger just ignored it, and kept walking, until he actually found the room. His hand moved to the door knob as he started to open the door, but when he actually peeked in the room, his captain wasn't there, but a cloaked figure, which stood in front of the desk near the magenta-haired man's bed. Ginger Bread tried to recognize him, but he couldn't see the person's face, so he decided to say something.

". . . Who are you and how did you enter in this room!" He said, a bit louder than he wanted. The person, in response, just chuckled and threw a lamp at the Magician's Doll, who dodged it with almost no effort. "Soo, do you want to play? ~ Hahahah, I think you don't know who you are messing with. You shall get punished!" The warlock said, pointing his broom at him, which shot projectiles at the enemy, but unhappily, they didn't hit the aim.

"Kufufufu . . . I think you are the one that doesn't know who you are messing with." He, apparently a man, said, as he summoned a trident out of nowhere and dodged the broom's darts.

"Well, don't keep babbling about these stuff and concentrate in the battle!" Ginger Bread shouted, opening his box and laughing, as the other was hit by the bullets which held spider eggs inside it. "Naïve, Naïve, PAH!" He snapped his fingers, and an explosion of yellow colored lights appeared, along with the pain that the cloaked man felt when the clear sky spider's eggs hatched. "Hahahahahah~ Suffer! SUFFER! ~ " Ginger said, his eyes were full of enjoyment when he saw the figure in pain, so he decided to shoot more projectiles with his broom at the enemy, but when he noticed, he was inside a totally different place, a different world. "Illusionist? Interesting." The Magician's doll was stunned, but at least now he knew his opponent held the mist flame. 'Just snap out of this place, concentrate and you will get out of this place!' He thought. Closing his eyes, he tried to dominate his own mind, but once he tried, the floor started cracking, so Ginger Bread fell into the hole. "Ugh. Another damn illusion… You'll die, I swear to God, you will die! And-" Ginger bread didn't finish his sentence since the man interrupted the doll with his deep voice.

"I see you are a really annoying guest in my illusory world, aren't you? Kufufu . . . Well, let me show you some hospitality if you want that much attention to yourself." The man appeared like mist, but suddenly his gloomy presence wasn't there again, fire pillars were there, which looked so real Ginger Bread thought if he put his hands there, they would be reduced into ashes. "Those are spotlights, just for you! Kufufufu! Let the show begin!" He said, but for a moment, his cap slightly slid and some bangs of navy blue hair could be seen. Ginger Bread shook his head, trying to forget about these things, so firstly, he started to run for his life. "Oh, my, my, do you even think you have a chance to escape? Poor stupid little toy."

"The pain looks so real . . .Hahahahah!" He shouted to himself, in agony. "Well, now . . . let's try again!" He said, making an arrogant smile, and luckily, he could get out of the cloaked man's World. "Who is the stupid now? ~ " He asked the other.

"Kufufufu, I see you are not as weak as I thought." The man said, coming closer to Ginger Bread. He started fighting with him, using his trident and Ginger could only protect himself with his broom, so he decided to fly. Lifting himself in the air, he backed up and shot more projectiles at the other, but all of his effort was wasted, since the other only dodged all of Ginger's moves. "It is useless . . . but well, since we are going to battle for a while, why don't you tell me some secrets about Millefiore's 8th squad? Kufufufu~" The man said.

'So that's what he was searching for! He wants to know more about us!' The magician thought. "No way I'll tell you this, discover for yourself. ~ " A smirk was plastered on his lips, trying to not look worried or frightened of the cloaked man.

"You'll die then… Well, firstly, let my pets play with you.~" The man said, his tone of voice was serious. Animals started to circle the doll, like snakes and other types of beasts. Their fangs were sharp and it looked like they held venom, and nearer they came, more threatened Ginger became. "Go away, you stupid animals! A great warlock like me doesn't have time to waste on simple and weak beasts like you! ~ " Although he said those words, he couldn't concentrate on himself, so when one of the snakes has bitten the Magician's Doll's right leg, Ginger bread cried in pain. "Agh! Y-you filthy animals!" He said bitterly with a harsh tone, glaring at them. "I know you are here, but these illusions won't trick me, you bastard! Are you that coward, to the point you are afraid of even showing your face? ~ " He teased, but still, the area where the beast did it felt like acid was being placed in the area of the bite.

"Who said those animals are illusions? Kufufufu ~Anyway, if my beasts are too much for you, let myself kill you instead." He came closer, but Ginger couldn't do anything, so the warlock tried getting away from him again, only to get his foot caught by the man's slender hand. "Well, well. Looks like I caught the fly." His hood was falling off, but the man picked it up again, and when he glanced at Ginger again, he stabbed the doll with his own trident, but blood didn't spill out of his body. "Oh, I see, you don't bleed either . . . That's not fun at all. Kufufufu, you shall get more punished then, otherwise my efforts will be in vain!" The man concluded, but he forgot about covering his features, so he started looking face to face to Ginger Bread, who was now on the floor.

"You forgot about hiding your own face, stupid . . . but who in the hell are you?" Ginger searched inside his head for answers, but there was no one like that he had ever seen before. "Anyway, you won't last longer, so there's no need for me to know you. Hahaha ~ Soo fun."

"Kufufufu, you are the one that won't last a minute longer, look at your own state. You can't even move anymore." The unknown snapped at Ginger Bread.

"I didn't say it was me that was going to finish you though. ~ " Ginger Bread gave him a cocky smile, looking at the place where someone not much known stood.

"O-ho." The aqua-haired man said, opening his box as various Bellflowers were summoned, and also shot as projectiles.

"So help came to save the victim after all, huh?"

"You'll be crushed into pieces, I wouldn't be happy if I were you." The man known as Kikyo said, as his hand moved to a box, ready to open it. "Or would it be better to say . . . slaughtered into pieces?" Kikyo opened his box and a bunch of Velociraptors came running into the other man, ready to bite him to death.

"Hm. . . Looks like things will get pretty tough here. . . I shall go now. Kufufufu." And the cloaked man that was once there started running, but Ginger Bread shot more projectiles, along with Kikyo, who shot more bellflowers. The cloaked man's state was pretty bad, plus, the velociraptors still chased him, but he continued running, until the 2 people couldn't see any sight of the man, and hear anything more. There was a long silence that filled in the halls of the base.

"Well, shall we go then, Byakuran-sama?" Kikyo broke the silence, holding the doll's body on his arms and heading to a room, which its door was instantly locked when they entered inside the place.

"Hahahah~" A loud laugh could be heard. "Will you get me more marshmallows, Kikyo-chan, while I fix this doll?" The white haired man asked Kikyo, who bowed and got out of the room. He smirked as he glanced at the torn out doll. "Oh. . . It is always good to make a surprise trip once in a while to the Melone base! ~ Happily, this time I could even have a show!" The man said, grinning. "Ne, Leo Lippi?" The maniac asked to no one, since he was the only inside the room. "Hahahahahah~ Well, this proves my theory was correct." There was a tense atmosphere inside the room, which got more intense when he said the next words. "Leo Lippi, _**you are Mukuro Rokudo.**_"


End file.
